One crazy summer
by neobabyluna
Summary: *C-O-M-P-L-E-T-E-D* What will Usagi do when Demando steals her heart but breaks it? read to find out! *Disclaimer: i do not own SM or its characters*
1. One crazy summer: intro

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon  
  
*One Crazy Summer* Intro:  
  
He dived head first in the 12 foot pool. He never wanted  
  
to leave this place. It was a famous resort that everyone who  
  
was everyone wanted to go to. It was called Caramadonishi,  
  
(Car-ama-don-ish-ee), and it was magical. It had waterfalls,  
  
pools, two beaches--- just everything a resort should have. It  
  
was the very beginning of summer, June 13th. He couldn't  
  
think of anything more heavenly until he met her. She  
  
walked in with her silky blond hair and dark blue eyes. She  
  
was a foot and a half shorter than him, but he could still see  
  
himself walking and talking and kissing with her. His  
  
thoughts were interrupted when one of her friends called her  
  
name and was scolding her.  
  
"Usagi!! You meat-ball head!! Why didn't you tell me  
  
that the little boy was right in front of me?!" exclaimed a  
  
black and lavender haired girl.  
  
"I didn't know, Rei. I wasn't looking at you!!"  
  
"Well, you should have been!"  
  
They went on arguing not noticing anything else  
  
around them. He thought in his head 'Wow; Usagi. What a  
  
beautiful name. I never thought I would find such beauty in  
  
a woman in all my life.' His thoughts were once again  
  
interrupted when he saw another man wrap his arms  
  
around her. He was outraged!! The only woman he thought  
  
could capture his heart and she belonged to someone else.  
  
"Demando, I see that young woman over there has  
  
caught your eye." said his brother, Safir.  
  
"Yes, she has, brother. She WILL be mine--- sooner or  
  
later. But first, I must introduce myself."  
  
So he started to walk over towards the bunch of girls  
  
and a few guys. 


	2. Making New Acquaintances

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon  
  
*One crazy summer* *Making new acquaintances*  
  
Demando walked over to Usagi smoothly with a sly  
  
smile on his face. After he approached her, he politely  
  
grabbed her hand and placed a sweet kiss on it.  
  
"Um, excuse me, but why are kissing my fiancé's  
  
hand?" asked Mamoru, which you could hear the anger  
  
rising in his voice.  
  
"Oh, this is your fiancé? I really didn't know, but I was  
  
just sitting over there with my brother and I couldn't help  
  
but admire her beauty." said Demando with an edge of  
  
slyness in his voice.  
  
Usagi couldn't help but to blush when he said this.  
  
After all, his looks were kind of breathe-taking. His hair was  
  
the color of a shiny pearl. His eyes were the color of deep-  
  
sea green and he had rippling muscles. O, his muscles were  
  
just so--- no words. She couldn't help but to feel passion  
  
when she saw him, especially when he kissed her hand. She  
  
couldn't remember the last time Mamoru had did anything  
  
as romantic as that. Usagi snapped back to reality when she  
  
realized Mamoru was really starting to get mad.  
  
"Well, I know she's beautiful but why would you come  
  
over here if she's with another man?"  
  
"You could have easily been her brother--- just showing  
  
a little affection." Mamoru really started to bubble, and then  
  
he saw Usagi blushing.  
  
"I've had enough of this. Ladies, can we leave now?"  
  
"Sure, but does Usagi really want to leave?" said Rei who  
  
was still pissed off with her from earlier.  
  
Usagi stopped feeling infatuation and felt anger. She  
  
didn't feel anger because Rei was still mad at her or because  
  
she was telling the truth; she was angry because Rei just  
  
blew up her spot.  
  
"Well, if you must know, Rei, I am actually quite ready  
  
to leave."  
  
"Well, then adios mi amor. I hope I'll be seeing you  
  
again." said Demando with his usual sensual smirk.  
  
In her head, Usagi said 'I surely hope so!' She couldn't  
  
like him because she just met him, but she felt some sort of  
  
strange pull towards him. It didn't help the situation with  
  
him being so sexy and so handsome, but she knew she had  
  
to fight it if she wanted to stay with Mamoru. 


	3. By the poolside

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon  
  
*One crazy summer* *By the pool side*  
  
A few minutes after they started walking, Mamoru  
  
stopped Usagi and told the rest of them to keep walking.  
  
Usagi thought it was over for her.  
  
"Usagi, did you think he was cute? And be truthful."  
  
"He caught me my eye, but no one could ever take the  
  
place of you, Mamo-chan."  
  
"I'm glad, but for some reason, I feel he had more of an  
  
affect on you then you're letting off."  
  
"No, no he's not. I mean, it's been awhile since  
  
anything romantic has happened to me and--- I don't know.  
  
But trust me, nothing more will happen between him and I.  
  
You are the only man in my life."  
  
"Glad to hear that. I love you, Usa." "I love you, too."  
  
After their discussion, they kissed. Afterwards they  
  
both had grins on their faces while Demando, who seemed  
  
like he was stalking her, had a grimace look on his face. He  
  
couldn't understand why she would want Mamoru and not  
  
him. He really felt that he loved her, but she was steady in  
  
the arms of another man. He couldn't bare it. He had to get  
  
her alone so that he could convince her that he was the  
  
right man for her. About fifteen minutes after he had been  
  
first watching her, he saw her alone by the side of the pool.  
  
He approached her with a smoothness that he mastered  
  
years ago. He came up behind her and started whispering in  
  
her ear. "So, you got rid of macho-man, huh? Well, I can show  
  
you a whole new way of life, if you let me. Will you, Usagi?"  
  
"I don't even know your name." she said in a breathy  
  
tone of voice.  
  
"Demando. My name is Demando."  
  
"Well, I have a boyfriend. Fiancé, actually and I can't  
  
cheat on him.", still talking in a breathy manner.  
  
"I'm not asking you to cheat. I'm asking you to leave  
  
him and come with me. You won't know what you'll be  
  
missing if you turn me down. I'm very persistent Usagi, so I  
  
can keep coming back to get an answer. By the way, how  
  
long are you staying here?"  
  
"Until the end of the summer. September 1st to be  
  
exact."  
  
"Really?! Excellent. But I'll be seeing you cause you  
  
fiancé is coming. Bye-bye my sweet."  
  
After his last words, he gave her a peck on the cheek.  
  
She had never felt like this about anyone other than  
  
Mamoru and she didn't like it. But at the same time she did.  
  
Mamoru came behind her and hugged her. She seemed  
  
tense and he could tell something happened.  
  
"What happened, Usa?"  
  
"Nothing Mamo-chan. You just scared me, that's all."  
  
He smiled softly. "I'm sorry. Come on; let's get in the  
  
water." He jumped in, but he knew something happened  
  
especially because he saw Demando coming out of the pool  
  
area just before he came in. All he could do was trust her  
  
because he knew she wouldn't tell him. 


	4. Through the candle light

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon  
  
*One crazy summer* *Through the light of the candle*  
  
Later on that evening, everyone got dressed up because  
  
it was ballroom night; they have it every week at  
  
Caramadonishi. Anyway, Usagi had on a pink evening gown  
  
that had spaghetti straps and no back. It was very tight and  
  
it had a daring V in the front with a very high split on the  
  
side. She had matching pink shoes and a pink bow to put in  
  
her hair. Once she walked in, it seemed as if time stopped to  
  
Demando. He took one look at her and he couldn't breathe.  
  
He saw Mamoru accompanying her and his spirit crumbled.  
  
Then he had an idea. He got a mask to cover his eyes.  
  
"You look so beautiful tonight, Usa." said Mamoru with  
  
a look of awe on his face.  
  
"Thank you, Mamo-chan. You don't look bad yourself."  
  
"Madam, may I have this dance?" said Demando with  
  
the mask on his face.  
  
Usagi gave an unsure look to Mamoru, but he gave a  
  
little nod to say o.k. Usagi and Demando danced from  
  
almost the whole song when she decided to figure out who  
  
he was. When he dipped her, she tried to peep under the  
  
mask. Of course, it didn't work.  
  
"Masked man, who are you; may I ask?"  
  
"The man of your dreams, mademoiselle."  
  
"And how do you know about my dreams?"  
  
"I know everything about your dreams. Especially  
  
because I could feel your breathe quicken when I was  
  
whispering in your ear." Demando whispered and said  
  
slowly as he brought her up from the dip.  
  
"Demando." she whispered.  
  
"Yes, my little Usagi. It is me. And I can tell you  
  
had a feeling it was me and you wanted it to be me. Am I  
  
wrong?"  
  
"No, but you know this is wrong and I cannot do  
  
this. Excuse me."  
  
He grabbed on to her arm very tightly that  
  
it hurt. "No, you cannot leave me."  
  
"Demando let me go. You're hurting me!"  
  
"NO!! Usagi, if you leave me, I swear---"  
  
"Mamoru!! Help!!"  
  
"He can't hear you. I've created our own little world so  
  
that it is sound proof. As soon as you took my hand, it was  
  
activated and only I can deactivate it. So are you going to be  
  
my wife or not?"  
  
"Never."  
  
"So be it. I guess I'll just get some without your  
  
permission."  
  
"What? No!! Demando, stop!!!"  
  
He pulled her close and she could feel the hard front of  
  
him. She liked a man to be aggressive with her, but not this  
  
much and preferably Mamoru. He began to rip her dress  
  
because he was anxious to be in her. After he ripped her  
  
dress, he undid his pants and raped her. It was the most  
  
animalistic sex she ever had and she's had plenty with  
  
Mamoru. She couldn't believe he was doing this. She  
  
thought he was such a nice guy. How could he do this to  
  
her?  
  
After about thirty minutes, he released her, pulled up  
  
his pants, walked out the room, and undid the little world  
  
that he created. She fell to the floor and no one had ever  
  
known what happened. Mamoru rushed to her because he  
  
saw her fall and he saw the front of her dress ripped. No one  
  
would ever suspect what happened because all they could  
  
see was the two of them, Demando and Usagi, dancing like a  
  
happy couple. Mamoru quickly picked her up and carried  
  
her all the way to their room. He was talking to her, but he  
  
soon realized she was in shock. So he told his best friend  
  
who was with them, Benyshenuto, to go and look for  
  
Demando while he gets the paramedics to attend to his  
  
fiancé. Mamoru knew that this guy was up to no good; he  
  
just knew it. He had to seek revenge and his only revenge  
  
was death. 


	5. The helpless turn brave

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon  
  
*One crazy summer* *The helpless turn brave*  
  
It was July 4th, almost month after Usagi got raped,  
  
and they still couldn't find Demando. Ami tried to use her  
  
computer to find him because she had a more complex one.  
  
It was way more technological and she was able to use the  
  
semen that was still just on the edges of Usagi's vagina.  
  
Semen is just like fingerprints, so she thought that would  
  
help. Some how he put a block on his semen and she  
  
couldn't use it.  
  
Usagi thought that was the last of him until later on  
  
that night. They had a fire-works spectacle and she decided  
  
that she wanted to retire to her room earlier than everyone  
  
else. Mamoru walked her to their room and made her  
  
promise to call if anyone came to the door. He also made her  
  
promise that she wouldn't open the door for anyone.  
  
Everyone that needed to come in the room had the key. So  
  
anyway, a few minutes after she came to her room, she got  
  
in the tub. Suddenly, she heard a knock on the door. She  
  
got as quiet as a mouse. A second later, she heard the door  
  
open. She decided to just keep quiet but she pulled her cell  
  
phone close to her so she could call Mamoru. A split second  
  
later, she heard footsteps coming closer to the bathroom  
  
door. A millisecond she hoped out the tub, grabbed her robe  
  
and cell phone and sneaked out the bathroom window.  
  
Mamoru picked up, but to her, it seemed like it took him  
  
forever to pick up.  
  
"Usa; what's wrong?"  
  
"Mamo-chan, someone is in the house. I know it's not any of the girls or anyone because the person knocked first." "O.k., so what are you doing now?" "Well, I was soaking in the tub, but when I heard  
  
that, I grabbed my robe and cell phone and left out the  
  
window."  
  
"O.k., so where are you?"  
  
"I don't know. I'm scared Mamo-chan."  
  
"Don't worry; I'll find you. There's nothing to  
  
be afraid of."  
  
"Bye-bye, lover boy!" said Demando. He  
  
grabbed the cell phone and hung up.  
  
Usagi got so scared she stumbled and then tripped.  
  
She started crawling away in fear of her life. Suddenly,  
  
Demando pulled a gun out.  
  
"Tisk, tisk, tisk. My poor little Usagi. Thinking she can  
  
get away knowing good and well that she can't. One false  
  
move my precious and I'll fuck your dead corps."  
  
"Demando, I thought you loved me." she said in a  
  
seductive voice so that he wouldn't kill her.  
  
"No, well, I do. But I'm not feeling the same in return so  
  
therefore--- I have to kill you."  
  
"Demando, NO!!!" Suddenly, she used her Sailor senshi  
  
skills and kicked the gun out of his hand and grabbed it in  
  
hers. She shot him right in the arm. He shrieked and  
  
screamed of pain and anger. He almost collapsed on the  
  
floor so she quickly picked up the phone and got up and ran  
  
away. She was just running; didn't know where she should  
  
go because she had never been out in the dark by herself.  
  
Finally she saw Mamoru and screamed his name.  
  
"MAMORU!!!!"  
  
"Usagi!! O baby, are you--- what are you  
  
doing with that gun?"  
  
"Demando pulled it out and I don't know how, but I  
  
kicked it out his hand and shot him in the arm. Then I  
  
picked up my phone and ran away. Mamoru, I was so  
  
scared!!" She was heavily crying at this point.  
  
"Shh; it's ok now. I'm here. No one is going to harm you  
  
anymore. No one!" 


	6. The end of the summer part 1

*One crazy summer* *The end of the summer- part 1*  
  
The date was August 9th and Usagi was with Mamoru  
  
every second that they were awake. She was scared for her  
  
life. She knew if he had a gun and was going to shoot her  
  
then he had to have been crazy enough to try to kill her  
  
again. She wasn't going to let that happen and neither was  
  
Mamoru. Mamoru cherished her as a fiancé should be and  
  
he couldn't lose her. If he did--- he didn't know what he  
  
would do.  
  
About a week later, Usagi fell into a deep sleep. What  
  
happened was Demando had cast a spell on her and she  
  
couldn't wake up. She couldn't hear Mamoru or anyone, but  
  
she could only talk to Demando. Everyone tried to wake her  
  
up, but it didn't work.  
  
"Baby, wake up." said Mamoru with a smile on his face.  
  
He started to shake her, but she still didn't budge. So  
  
he called everyone else so that they could try to wake her.  
  
They called her name over and over and shook her over and  
  
over but she still didn't wake up.  
  
"Usagi, please wake up!!" cried Luna.  
  
"Help!! Mamoru!! Help me!! Where are you??"  
  
"Hello my sweet!" exclaimed Demando.  
  
"NO, NO, NO!!!" screamed Usagi.  
  
"Usa!! Usa, wake up!!" yelled Makoto.  
  
"NO, Demando, leave me alone!! I don't want to marry  
  
you!!" said Usagi with even more fear in her voice.  
  
"Baby, please, please wake up." said Mamoru with his  
  
composure about to give.  
  
"If you don't marry me--- you'll just have to die. Well,  
  
what is it going to be, my sweet?"  
  
"I am not your sweet! I want my Mamo-chan!!" said  
  
Usagi looking disgusted and sad and just every emotion that  
  
is morbid.  
  
"O, so it is that way, my little Usa?! So be it! Your fate  
  
will be to stay in this dream world with me--- forever!!"  
  
"Mamo-chan will come and save me; you just watch!  
  
And when he does, he going to kill you because you fucked  
  
with his girl! You NEVER fuck with Mamoru's fiancé  
  
because if you do that---"  
  
"Oh, I'm so scared of *mocking tone* Mamo-chan!!", he  
  
said with an emphasis of sarcasm.  
  
Back in the "awake world":  
  
"Ami, try to analyze Usagi's condition. Maybe we can  
  
try to help her. I just know Demando is behind this and  
  
when I find him---" said Mamoru but Minako interrupted.  
  
"When you find him, you will kill him."  
  
Everyone gasped in surprise. Minako was not known  
  
for being so destructive and warlike. She was known for her  
  
happy comments and trying to stay upbeat.  
  
"What? He has no right to take our princess and your  
  
fiancé. I'm getting so tired of being so happy all the time and  
  
not being mad. Well guess what; I'm so fucking mad it's  
  
unbearable!! I don't even wanna sit here and wait; I wanna  
  
find Demando NOW!!"  
  
"Minako, we have no clue of his location, so that we be  
  
an empty attempt." said Ami, typing away at her computer.  
  
"Wait!! I found an opening so that we can enter in her dream.  
  
We have to all grab hands and stand around her. Then we  
  
have to all concentrate on saving her. That should work."  
  
"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!!" exclaimed  
  
Makoto. 


	7. The end of the summer part 2

*One crazy summer* * The end of the summer- part 2*  
  
Everyone transformed into their senshi forms except for  
  
Benyshenuto because he wasn't part of the Sailor senshi.  
  
The only senshi that was there were the inners. Anyway,  
  
they grabbed each others' hands and formed a circle with  
  
Tuxedo Kamen in the middle. Then they closed their eyes  
  
and concentrated really hard on entering Usagi's mind. After  
  
about thirty seconds, they teleported into Usagi's head. They  
  
were in the part of her brain that displayed dreams. They  
  
couldn't see the brain, though. But they were able to see  
  
Usagi and Demando. he was forcing himself on her. Mamoru  
  
couldn't bear it anymore. He rushed in and Demando turned  
  
around as if he was a whorl-wind.  
  
"Ah, so my little Usagi was right; you did come as her  
  
*girly voice* 'knight and shining armor'." said Demando.  
  
"If you ever call her 'your little Usagi' again, I swear you  
  
will live to regret it. As a matter of fact, you won't even live to  
  
see tonight." threatened Tuxedo Kamen.  
  
"*laughing richly* I won't live to see tonight, huh? Well  
  
you won' t even live an hour from now. And neither will  
  
these Sailor bitches. You see, none of them really love you  
  
Usagi. Only one of them were really willing to look for me  
  
and find you. The rest of them wanted to just sit and wait  
  
for me to find them. They can't love you like I do; no one  
  
can."  
  
"No, I don't believe you! They love more than anything  
  
in the world and they were ready and willing to come get  
  
me." said Usagi, crying trying not to believe anything but  
  
failing.  
  
"If that is true, mi amor, then see for yourself how they  
  
sat on their butts but little Minako spoke up for you. You  
  
should be very grateful to her. I guess you were wrong about  
  
your 'Mamo-chan'." said Demando with an evil grin on his  
  
face.  
  
"No, this can't be true. He would---"  
  
Usagi's sentence was interrupted when she saw exactly  
  
what happened. How everyone was saying that they couldn't  
  
do anything if they didn't know the location of Demando.  
  
Demando was also making her confused and put a spell on  
  
her to make her thinking blurry. She started thinking that it  
  
was wrong of them to just stay and wait. She actually  
  
started to think they never wanted to rescue her at all.  
  
"So, you never wanted to come and get me, did you?"  
  
"Of course we did, Usa, but we didn't know the first  
  
place to start. You gotta believe me." said Mamoru, trying to  
  
be as convincing as possible.  
  
A part of Usagi's brain, the one that she had as her  
  
trapped self, wanted to believe him but the more she tried,  
  
the more Demando was filling her head with junk. She just  
  
started to scream. She couldn't stop. Demando couldn't take  
  
it any more so he hit her in her mouth. She fell backwards  
  
and Mamoru got pissed. He charged at him with a knife.  
  
Demando did the matrix on him. While Mamoru and  
  
Demando's fight was going on, the Scouts was trying to  
  
convince Usagi that they were on her side.  
  
"Usagi, you have to understand what we has to do."  
  
said Rei.  
  
"Rei, I don't know why you're trying to make me  
  
understand. You didn't even look too happy to come and get  
  
me." replied Usagi sounding very stank.  
  
"You're right; I wasn't happy. I wasn't because I knew I  
  
had to do everything in my power to make sure nothing bad  
  
happen to you and ensure that if you were in danger I would  
  
put myself in your place. I knew we all had to come in here  
  
and save you're ass, but you're acting like a royal bitch.  
  
Whether it's because of the influence of Demando or  
  
whether you just don't want to believe it--- I really don't care  
  
but you NEED to believe it."  
  
Theses type harsh words really hit Usagi and she  
  
realized what Rei was saying. Suddenly she got an idea. She  
  
figured that if the other scouts started to fight and really  
  
keep Demando busy, then she could transform into Super  
  
Sailor Moon. 


	8. The end of the summer part 3

*One crazy summer* *The end of the summer- part 3*  
  
Usagi started to transform when Ami started to speak.  
  
"Usagi, I think that we should distract him so that you  
  
can transform."  
  
"Um--- I knew that. Please, go ahead so that I can  
  
defeat Demando once and for all." replied Usagi with  
  
annoyance in her voice.  
  
So the scouts went and charged for Demando.  
  
(a/n: these new powers are made up because I forgot  
  
some of them)  
  
"Mars-flame-inferno!"  
  
"Jupiter-lightning rod-extend and shock!"  
  
"Water-ball-splash!"  
  
"Venus-love-rope-choker!"  
  
As soon as the Scouts finished firing their attacks,  
  
Usagi transformed into Sailor Moon.  
  
Demando wasn't ready for these attacks because he  
  
was fighting with Tuxedo Kamen. You can tell how shocked,  
  
literally, he was by his opponent large amount of power.  
  
Everything hit him one after the other. He was pinned to the  
  
ground by the lightning rod and was held with Venus' rope  
  
and still being shocked. It was also mixed with water and  
  
fire. Damn, he was messed up!  
  
"Sailor Moon, it's time to do your thing!"  
  
"Um-hum! Moon-healing-activation!"  
  
Since Demando was still pinned down, he just closed  
  
his eyes and waited for death as he felt the power rising in  
  
Usagi's mind as the attack was coming closer. As soon as it  
  
hit him, he was disintegrated into moon dust. After his  
  
ashes disappeared, Usagi was free of being enclosed in her  
  
own mind. They all reappeared in the room in a matter of  
  
seconds.  
  
THE NEXT SUMMER:  
  
"Well, Usagi. What do you think?" asked Mamoru  
  
uncovering her eyes.  
  
"O my goodness! Mamoru! This is the prettiest summer  
  
cabin I've ever seen. Is it ours?" she asked.  
  
"Of course, silly. No more encounters of weird people at  
  
a summer resort. It'll just be the two of us for this summer."  
  
"Good, 'cause I've had enough crazy summers to last  
  
me a lifetime."  
  
He looks down at her and she up at him. Immediately  
  
after they look at each other, they can't resist but to kiss.  
  
They passionately kiss and Usagi breaks the kiss.  
  
"So you mean no one else is coming up here?!" she  
  
asked with anxiety.  
  
"Does this answer your question?"  
  
Once again he kisses her. Usagi could tell this summer  
  
was going to be one of the greatest.  
  
THE END~ 


End file.
